Festive lighting products are known. While these lighting products are effective, they still require connection of an electrical source and positioning upon elevated surfaces each of which tend pose as safety concerns. Existing lighting products require proper positioning and arranging of each light to illuminate a desired area which can be time consuming Additionally, the existing lighting products are troublesome to safely secure to a structure.
Various attempts have been made to provide solar-powered attachable lights. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,427, issued in the name of Lavigne, describes a solar rechargeable decorative light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,984, issued in the name of Hung et al., describes a solar rechargeable light for illuminating a ground or wall section.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,002, issued in the name of Wang, describes a portable solar-powered light source.
While these attempts may fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many are not suited to provide omni-directional positioning of the light. Others are limited and provide only a single attachment feature.